Messy room, messy feelings
by 1wayoranother
Summary: Here's a one-shot inspired in the sizzy spoilery art of CoHF drawed by Cassandra Jean. Izzy has a job to do and Simon wants to talk. Rated K because paranoyd.


**Well, here my second Fanfic. I speak well english but is not my first language, sorry if I make many mistakes.**

**These are not my characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassie Clare.**

* * *

Izzy was at her brother's bedroom, trying to find some old books he'd asked for. She sighed when she saw the annoying mess. The bed was unmade, there where clothes sprawled all over the room and there was no sight of those precious books. She started with a huge mountain of t-shirts in his desk (t-shirts in his bloody desk!), throwing them all to the floor.

No sign of the books, no sign of any books.

"Holy…"

She jumped with the sound of the well known voice. It was _him_.

"Wow, Alec definitely needs to clean this up" he said.

She looked at him and then returned her eyes to the messy desk.

"What are you doing here, Simon?" She said with a dry voice.

"Alec told me you were here" She could hear his footsteps getting closer. "I wanted to talk to you"

Izzy moved, without looking at him, to the big wooden closet. When she opened it, she saw another mountain of clothes, this time pants. She kneeled and started to throw them by her side.

"There's nothing we need to talk about" She snapped.

"Yes we do, Iz" His voice was now over her. "I need to know what happened last night"

Isabelle remembered what had happened last night, and she hated herself about it.

They had come to Idris five days ago, her, Jace, Clary and Alec. With all this thing of Sebastian and his message, the Clave had asked that every Shadowhunter was needed in Idris for the upcoming war. She was feeling so alone, she tried to ignore it, but last night she remembered her little brother, and she broke. Hours later Simon was there, probably brought by Alec.

He entered to her room and hold her while she was crying. They lay on her bed and he stroked her face and her hair. He kissed her, not long passionate kisses, but sweet little kisses all over her face. At the end she was so peaceful that she couldn't control her mouth. _I love you_, she had said to him, and then she fell asleep.

When she woke up, he wasn't there, and she was punched with shame.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_" she repeated.

She, Isabelle Lightwood, had betrayed herself. Hearts are breakable, love doesn't exists, those were her mottos. _Then why do I feel like it was the undeniable truth?_, she thought. She had hoped that he would ignore it, but when she saw him in the breakfast table he looked at her and she knew he'd heard it, and he wouldn't ignore it. After that, she tried to avoid him, and she had succeeded, until now.

"Nothing happened last night…"

"Isabelle…" He breathed.

"No, Simon" She stood up and faced him. "Last night I was sad and tired and Alec shouldn't have brought you"

"Actually it was Clary" he said.

"Of course" She cursed Clary in her head. "Anyway, I wasn't talking with clarity"

He got closer to her. "It seemed pretty clear to me. You said you loved me"

"Ha! See? I never say that, I wasn't serious" She said loudly.

"Oh, really?" He said equally loud.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!" She screamed.

His eyes looked hurt and her heart clenched. "I can't love anyone, no one apart from my family" She fought the tears, she didn't want to cry.

"Izzy…"

And she closed herself again.

"Don't, just don't bring that up again"

She was about to turn around and leave when he grabbed her face with both hands and locked his eyes with hers.

"You will not go until I speak" She could have release herself, but she didn't. "I don't care if you're lying to yourself, I don't care if it wasn't real, because what I'm about to tell you it's pretty real" His breath tickled her cheeks.

"Simon…" She whispered.

"I love you" He said almost as a whisper. "I love you, and I mean it"

She stood still and silent.

"If your words of last night weren't real just tell me and I'll leave"

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, with tears forming in her black eyes, and he started to pull away.

_No_, she thought, _you're not going anywhere_, and she crushed her mouth to his.

His hands went from her face to her waist, pulling her closer, as she intertwined hers in his hair. No one who could see it would say that it was a tender kiss. In it was all the passion they hid during what it seemed like ages.

They didn't realized when they got to the bed and fell on it. Now their bodies were touching completely. Izzy drew her hands from his hair through his chest ending on the hem of his t-shirt. She pulled it up stroking his back and with a quick movement the shirt was gone.

Simon left Izzy's mouth only to move it to her neck. She gave little moans as he pulled up her tank top, returning to her mouth.

"What the…?!"

A high known voice made them stop. Alec was standing in the doorway, with a pale stunned look in his face. Isabelle tugged her tank top back down and glared at her brother. "You don't knock now?"

"It's my bedroom!" Alec spluttered. He was now red as a tomato.

"Alec, I…" Said Simon while putting his shirt back on.

"Just, don't say anything, vampire" He snapped "Don't make want to kill you more that I want now"

Isabelle got off the bed. "I couldn't find your freaking books, anyway" She said.

"They were under the bed you were going to ruin forever" Said Alec tugging the books from under the bed. "Now you both will come with me, I won't risk it to let you alone in my room again, or in any room"

He left and so did Simon and Izzy, both with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be waiting for some reviews.**


End file.
